What to do?
by Tanpopo97
Summary: Hibari? As a protective older brother? Poor Tsuna. The only problem: no one else knows, and what will happen when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, shelly here! This is my third fan fiction, I hope it's better than the other two. And it's the first one that I have actually taken interest in!

Chapter 1:

It had always happened this way, ever since Tsuna was a kid. Everyone always wants to bully him. No matter what he does or how nice he is, things don't change. Even with his best friend, he didn't tell him about the bullying. He didn't want him to be involved ever again, that would just lead to more. His best friend, the one who always appeared so cold and heartless. Kyoya Hibari, he and Tsuna had been best friend since they were children, even though no one else knew. Hibari was a few years older that Tsuna, but a few years ago, when Tsuna was about four, and Hibari and his parents moved in a few houses down, the boys grew close.

At first, when Hibari and Tsuna meet, no words were exchanged. Tsuna had accidentally bumped into Hibari when he was walking around his neighborhood. He had quickly gotten up to apologize but he was found lost in the eyes of the other boy. He had a strange aura around him, a dangerous one that made Tsuna feel both intrigued and very frightened. Hibari had felt Tsuna run into him, though, mind you, it was not something that could be felt very easily. It was so light, like the wind, but yet it knocked the kid down. Hibari was about to bite the kid to death, but the older boy thought better of it when he looked at the innocent Tsuna. He looked so fragile and Hibari really didn't want to kill him, which he probably could with just one blow of his legendary tonfas, despite him being barely older than a toddler.

After a few moments, Hibari looked away. With "Hn" he walked away, towards his house. Tsuna had stared after him, then stood up and followed, due to the fact that his house was in the same direction. After a few blocks of walking, Tsuna was startled to hear Hibari's voice. "Ne, herbivore, why are you following me?" He said and stopped walking, not turning around. Tsuna almost bumped into him again, but managed to stop himself, instead tripping over his feet in his haste to retreat and once again falling. "A-ano, m-my h-house is that way a-also" Tsuna said, almost on the verge of tears, with his hands covering his delicate face. He was hoping that this person wouldn't be like all the other people in daycare and kindergarten.

Hibari noticed how frightened he was and decided not to scare the poor boy anymore. He looked like a frightened animal, a cute and fluffy one at that, with his bushy hair, chubby cheeks, and petite body. "Hn, herbivore, what's your name?" the older boy asked, curious about this boy, he hadn't seen him in the neighborhood before and he had been living here a whole month. Yet the toddler insisted that he lived right near him.

"My n-name? It's T-Tsuna. T-tsunayoshi. What's y-your name?" he asked adding quickly "If you want t-to tell me, y-you don't h-have t-yeep!" he yelped when the boy stepped closer, but instead of hitting him, Hibari held out his hand, "My names Hibari, stupid herbivore, now show me where your house is." Hibari surprised himself. Why was he being so nice? This boy just moved something inside of him, like a little brother. Hibari felt protective over him. He was so cute and helpless.

As they walked towards the boy's house, they were stopped by a group of kids about Hibari's age. They stopped on a circle around the boys. One stepped up, apparently the leader and asked "Hey Dame-Tsuna, who is your new friend here?" he asked as his friends advanced in on the boys. In a second Hibari had his tonfas out, focusing on the leader. He didn't notice how all of the other boys were focusing on the smaller, cowering boy behind him. "Get out of my way, you have three seconds before I bite you to death." Hibari said in a deadly tone. The bot was not scared however, and picked up a stick off the ground. "I would like to see you try"

A few moments later, Hibari was standing over one very bitten boy. He had been so focused on his fight, he had forgotten about Tsuna until he heard a strangled cry from the boy behind him. Hibari spun around and was horrified to see the group of kids gathered around Tsuna, taking turns bullying the poor kid.

Tsuna, in the middle of the circle, on the ground, had his arms covering his head, but he was slowly losing his grip. With one final blow, the boys ran away and Hibari made his way to the boy. When he got close, he saw the bruising on the delicate skin. It was getting dark out, but Hibari could still see some crimson red liquid on the ground and on Tsuna's lips. He knelt down to the boy, who was now crying silently to himself. Hibari lifted up his head, checking for damage. All he could see in this condition were the bruises. Hibari picked Tsuna up and carried him the rest of the way to his house.

Hibari's parents weren't home, they almost never were. Tsuna was clinging to the older boy as if his life depended on it and he was crying so hard, his small body racked, making Hibari almost drop him. He set Tsuna down on his bed but the boy would not let go. Hibari sighed and pried the boy's hands off his shirt, turning on the light. He gasped when he saw the state of the four year old. There were scratched all over his face and a cut on his cheek.

Hibari went to get a rag, gently wiping off the boys wounds after removing his shirt. He knew the boy's parents must be worried, so he hastened to get Tsuna to tell him his phone number. After he called the boys mom, she was glad to let Tsuna stay at Hibari's house, glad that Tsuna had found a friend, and thanking Hibari for finding him.

Hibari was glad too, though he would never admit it, he felt something special for this boy. Maybe it was how strong he tried to be, even though he was probably the weakest person on the planet. Hibari also liked the herbivores clumsiness. It made him… cute, in a way. Hibari thought about teaching the boy self-defense, but wasn't sure about it.

After Hibari hung up, he proceeded to walk back to his room, only to find that the boy had already bandaged himself with the first aid kit Hibari had left, and that made Hibari wonder just how many times this had happened before. When he asked, the kid only replied with a bright smile and watery eyes, he got up from the bed and walked over to Hibari. He looked like he could still be about three, because of his small figure.

He looked up at Hibari and pulled on the end of his coat, before stretching his arms upwards. Hibari did not miss the wince he had when he did this, but reached down and picked the boy up, holding him tightly against his side. With a slight smile tugging on his lips, he made a silent promise to protect the boy.

Ok, so for later chapters, I need to know if you would rather have this story follow the plotline of the anime, or have Enma or Basil come in, or have Tsuna meet everyone in the mafia family, including the Varia, if it follows the plotline, then Yamamoto will be his first friend, though just at younger age. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few years since the day he and Hibari had met and Tsuna still looked up to him like a brother. They would always go places together, no one else knew of their friendship except Tsuna's mom, so Tsuna often spent his nights at Hibari's house, since his parents were hardly ever home. Whenever Tsuna had a nightmare, or just needed to be comforted, Hibari would always be there. Tsuna was comforted in his arms, knowing that Hibari would never let anything happen to him.

Sometimes, Tsuna and Hibari would walk out in the field of flowers a few minutes from their houses. Hibari was now thirteen and Tsuna nine, almost ten. Hibari was always there for Tsuna, but still was cold and heartless it seemed, except when it came to Tsuna or when Tsuna hurt himself. Hibari would always carry him piggy back to his house and but band aids on his scrapes. Tsuna was the only person Hibari let be close, but only in private. They kept their friendship a secret, mostly because by that time everyone was scared of Hibari, and if they saw Tsuna with Hibari, the smaller kid would never make friends.

Of course Tsuna never understood why Hibari always acted indifferent in public. He would act like he didn't even know the smaller boy. Hibari often started staying at the school later and later to catch up on his committee work. Sometimes Tsuna would stay with him, even though Tsuna was still in elementary, 4th grade, and Hibari was in middle school, 6th grade (he already rules the school, yes). Tsuna would walk to the middle school and up to the office where Hibari worked.

"Nii- I mean Hibari san" the small boy said as he knocked on the door of the office. As he opened the door, he saw Hibari sitting at his desk. Hibari looked up and motioned for him to come in. His expression stayed the same, as always.

Tsuna came in and walked over to Hibari giving the older boy a hug. He then proceeded to walk around the room like a lost puppy, or like a kid when their parents take them to work and they don't quite know what to do. "Hn, herbivore, why don't you go find Kusakabe and play with him while I finish up here." Hibari said without looking up. Tsuna nodded and ran out of the room hands stretched out in front of him as he ran across the room, tripping slightly as his foot hit the edge of the door.

Hibari heard him trip and looked up with concern. He sighed as he got up to help the boy. The picked Tsuna up as the boy tried not to cry. He had hit his head, being the klutz that he is, but he was more surprised than hurt, though his head was red. Tsuna wasn't one to cry over little, self-inflicted scrapes anymore. It happened way too much for him to cry every time. Hibari carried him over to his desk and sat him down on his lap. To Hibari, it felt like he was holding a small teddy bear. Soft and warm, Tsuna was wearing a light purple hoodie and light tan shorts that were a little long that Hibari himself had picked out. Of course it made Tsuna seem even weaker, but it was adorable and Hibari wanted his herbivore to stay a herbivore.

Tsuna watched as Hibari began writing his reports again. Tsuna looked up at Hibari's face and wondered why he almost never smiled. Tsuna was scared Hibari would get mad if he asked that question, so he asked a different one instead. "Hibari-san, w-what are you d-doing?" Hibari looked down and chuckled once, showing one of his very rare smile that made Tsuna feel like he had accomplished something.

As Hibari was about to answer, his phone rang, playing the Namimori school song. Hibari looked to see it was from Kusakabe and answered. "Hello." He waited patiently for Kusakabe to explain why he had called. Apparently there was trouble on the roof, and Hibari needed to sort it out. 'Sort out' as in there was biting to be done. After Hibari hung up, he stared down at Tsuna. He couldn't leave him here; he might somehow 'accidentally' fall out a window or something, knowing him. Hibari decided that the best option was to just take the kid with him and have Kusakabe watch him when they got there.

Tsuna startled when Hibari started to stand, but Hibari picked him up and carried him instead of having him walk. There was no way he would let that herbivore walk up the steps, no matter how careful he was. Tsuna was still small for his age, looking about 6 and still had trouble not falling down the steps. He also never grew out of his girlish looks.

That was one of the reasons so many people made fun of him, and Hibari knew this. He had tried teaching Tsuna some ways to fight the bullies, but the little kid always ended up hurting himself more in the process, so Hibari soon just gave up. After all, an herbivore would always stay an herbivore, and in Tsuna's case, that's the way Hibari liked it.

As they reached the roof, they saw Kusakabe and his men, somewhat beat up, facing a group of seniors from the school a little ways away. Kusakabe looked over with a look of relief on his face when he saw Hibari exit the building. But that look also turned to dread as he saw Tsuna, who Hibari had just put down, cower behind the prefect.

"Kyo-san, why is Tsuna here with you? Why didn't you leave him in your office?" he stopped when Hibari gave him the kind of look that meant that today was another one of Tsuna's exceptionally clumsy days. Kusakabe just stopped and shook his head, turning back to the group of seniors. "Tell me again why you are here? I am sure Kyo-san would want to know."

The opposing schools students turned to the new comer and laughed. This was the legendary Kyoya Hibari? He was nothing more than a child! And who was the other brat? "Keh, what is this, I don't see anyone who could beat us. The only new ones here are two pathetic k-" he was cut off as a tonfa landed in his stomach, and he flew back to the fence, unconscious. Hibari was standing there, over him, and gave him one last kick. The others were at a loss. They didn't even see the boy move. Slowly, Hibari turned around, eyes scanning each one of them, memorizing their features. After a few seconds he stepped forward, head held high. "You have five seconds, until I bite you all to death."

Of course I few had tried to fight back, but when it was obvious there was no hope in beating the boy, they had tried to run, but no one escaped Kyoya Hibari. All the while, Tsuna was watching, frozen. 'Wow, Nii-Chan is really strong.' He had seen Hibari fight before, but it still amazed him. He silently cheered him on while Hibari continued his 'biting'.

After Hibari was done, he looked over at Tsuna, the boy seemed scared, and in truth he was. But not of Hibari, but for Hibari. He was only worried that his Nii-Chan was hurt. Of course he knew Hibari would take care of himself, but Tsuna still worried. He ran over to Hibari and looked up at him, one hand holding on to the hem of Hibari's shirt. Hibari felt this and looked down. As soon as he did though, he wished he hadn't, it brought back bad memories of the first time Tsuna had done that.

_~flashback~_

_Tsuna had been staying with Hibari for about a month. His mother had agreed eagerly saying thing s about bonding and how Tsuna's brothers could share his room. To tell the truth, he was glad to be away from Lambo and Fuuta for a while. He still visited a while, but he mostly hung out with Hibari, since he hated crowding. They were on their way to the store, one of their rare outings, and Tsuna was drifting behind Hibari every now and then. Hibari knew he should slow down a bit, but the kid needed to build up his stamina. Anyway, they had been walking for a while, when something suddenly felt off to Hibari. His quickly spun around, and to his horror, he did not see Tsuna anywhere._

_He raced back through the streets, retracing his steps, when it began to rain. It was getting really cold out, and Hibari was about to give up his search, hoping the herbivore had just gone home, when he heard faint splashes some ways down the street, coming from and alleyway. He sprinted off in the direction of the noise. When he rounded the corner, he was frozen by what he saw. There were a group of kids, a few years older than him, as he was about eight, pinning Tsuna against the wall._

_As for Tsuna, he was clearly conscious, but had a distant look on his face. The one holding him against the wall looked over at him and smirked. He was holding Tsuna up with is hand wrapped firmly around both of Tsuna's wrists. Tsuna was dangling off the ground, about three feet and he was clearly uncomfortable. The hand holding his tightened and Tsuna flinched, coming out of his daze and thrashing about._

_There were already small bruises lining his small frame. Hibari was about to jump into action, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, at the same time, he was pinned down and his weapons were torn from his grasp. He looked up, and saw the guy holding Tsuna draw back his free hand and punch the child hard in the gut. Tsuna immediately started to cough and try to gather any air that was left, but the man put a hand over Tsuna's mouth. "Shhhhh, don't want you waking the neighbors with you loud breathing, do we?" he asked. Tears began to gather in Tsuna's eyes as he ran out of breath._

_Hibari tried to squirm out of the older men's grasp, but there were too many of them. One of the ones standing behind Tsuna's tormentor stepped up. "Don't you think that is enough? I mean all he did was trip onto your little brother, I mean he didn't even hurt him." The man said. Hibari's anger grew. All Tsuna did was trip? That was a daily occurrence for the herbivore. "Che, so, as far as I am concerned he should never be allowed to trip again." Tsuna was on his last few seconds of air so he gathered all his strength and kicked the man as hard as he could._

_The man howled in rage and let go of Tsuna, who dropped to the ground. His soft body making a wet thud as he landed in the mud. The man lunged back for Tsuna, landing with one knee on his chest and the other on one of his arms. Hibari heard an audible crack and prayed it wasn't from the herbivore. He never found out because before Tsuna could even scream there were hands at his throat. The hands kept getting tighter as Tsuna turned blue. _

_The kid from before raced over to his friend and tried to pry him off the child. A few of his other friends helped and were able to pull the man off Tsuna and run away. The men on Hibari followed soon after. Hibari quickly got up and raced over to Tsuna, who was bleeding and bruised, with a vacant expression and glassed over eyes, looking at nothing. Hibari checked his heart beat and sighed in relief. At least he was alive, that was good. He stood up next to Tsuna, a wave of guilt washing over him. If only he had been more perceptive! He felt a tug on his pants and looked down. Hibari almost jumped in surprise, Tsuna was looking up at him, smiling. It was almost a scary smile, one that held no joy or hope._

_Tsuna's big brown eyes focused on him, before his hand released from its grip on Hibari's pants and fell to the ground, eyes still looking up at him, and smile lingering on his lips. Hibari looked down at the boy, tears stinging his eyes as he carried the boy home. _

_~present~_

Big brown eyes stared up at him questioningly. Hibari looked down, his expression never changing. " Let's go home herbivore, you go first" Hibari sighed, regretting what he had just said almost instantly as Tsuna took off and fell, hard, after the first few steps and scraped up his hands while banging his chin. 'What a troublesome herbivore he is.' Hibari thought. Tsuna got up, wiping his eyes as he tried to run home again. Hibari's eyes grew wide as realization hit him.

They were on the roof and that ment… stairs! Oh no, Tsuna couldn't even get up the steps with his small body that didn't seem like it had changed at all since he was five. Hibari reached the stairs and made it half way to Tsuna when he had started to lose his balance. It didn't help that the middle school steps were almost four inches longer than the ones at their house, and the fact that today was one of Tsuna's 'clumsy days'.

Thankfully Tsuna was already near the bottom of the stairs when he fell, so the only fell about three steps. Still, for that small and fragile body, it was a big fall. Tsuna tried to hold back the tears, but he couldn't. His arm was pinned under him at an awkward angle, and Tsuna couldn't feel it at all. He just waited for Hibari to come and pick him up, which was soon.

Hibari reached the bottom of the steps and picked up Tsuna. He placed Tsuna on his hip like you would a small child, one arm free. He hugged the child close and kissed his head, trying to comfort the kid. Hibari sighed and started once again towards home, lecturing himself on telling the kid something like that. Tsuna on the other hand stayed unusually quiet on the trip. Hibari had yet to notice the way the child cradled his arm and slowly set the child down about a block from Hibari's house. Tsuna slowly lowers his arm down to his side, new tears springing up in place of old ones.

When they got inside, he motioned for Tsuna to come to the bathroom to clean his wounds, but to his surprise, Tsuna just walked off to their bedroom without a word. Hibari frowned and followed, in time to see Tsuna trying to get some rest. Hibari was baffled at this; the little child was usually clinging to him all the time. He sighed and went to make some food for them to eat.

After he was done making the food, he walked back to the room and saw Tsuna sitting up trying to read a book that Hibari had gotten him. When Tsuna saw Hibari enter he looked up and smiled. Closing the book, he carefully got out of bed and ran over to Hibari, being extra careful not to trip. His right arm was hanging limply by his side. Hibari frowned at this but let it slide.

When they were eating, Hibari noticed that Tsuna was only eating with his left hand. At this point, Hibari was getting frustrated. He stood up and walked over to Tsuna, who eyed him warily. "Let me see your arm, herbivore." Hibari said, irritated. Tsuna held up his left arm, and Hibari sighed, "Yes very good, now show me your other arm." Tsuna looked confused for a second, then retracted his left arm a bit, only to thrust it back you towards Hibari and waved it some.

Hibari could have sworn he felt a vein pop. He turned Tsuna to face him, "Herbivore, don't test my patience. Now hold up both arms, over your head. Tsuna hesitated a second, then slowly lifted his left arm over his head. "I said both, Tsuna." Hibari said, and waited for a response. "I-I c-c-cant" Tsuna was on the verge of crying. Hibari sighed once again "Why not?" Tsuna shrugged with one shoulder.

Hibari leaned forwards and touched Tsuna's arm. The boy didn't even seem to feel him. Hibari griped a little harder and thought he felt something move. He quickly released his grip "Does it hurt?" he asked "It used to but I can't feel no more" Hibari grabbed his jacket from the door and picked up Tsuna, heading out the door. "W-where are we going Nii-Chan?" Tsuna asked. "The doctors," Hibari said, "B-but Nii-Chan hates doctors' offices. So we never go there. Why are we going now? I don't want to go if you don't want too."

Hibari mentally slapped himself. Of course the child knew he hated the doctors. The first time Tsuna had broken his arm (during the flashback); Hibari had openly expressed his hate toward the place, saying it was somewhere only weak herbivores went, he now wished he hadn't. Tsuna had always tried to either hide any injuries he got, or try to take care of them before Hibari noticed. Tsuna tried his best to make Hibari proud, or at least not as grumpy as he usually was. Hibari knew this, and was always a little annoyed at the boy when he didn't tell him of the injuries.

"You can't feel your arm, and yet you will only to go to the doctors if I want to?" Hibari asked the boy. Tsuna paused, and slowly nodded his head; Hibari sighed and shifted Tsuna so they were facing each other, their faces only a few inches apart. "Don't put others in front of yourself, herbivore. If you do that, you will only get more hurt. What if I never noticed your arm and it stayed like that forever? How would you do your school work?" Hibari said, unintentionally letting some of his anger seep out in his voice.

Tsuna's eyes started to water and he wiped them on his sleeve. His good arm wrapped around Hibari's neck as they continued walking towards the doctors. When they reached the doctors, Hibari stalked up to the desk, putting Tsuna down and holding his good hand. "This herbivore broke his arm, I need a doctor, now." Hibari stated in a calm tone. The nurse, knowing exactly who he was, hurried to find the closest doctor. Almost everyone knew Hibari in the doctor's office; he put so many patients in there daily.

They went back to the waiting room, to see some kids coming back for their daily check-ups. Most of which were here on Hibari's account. There was one kid about Tsuna's age, apparently here with his older brother, as soon as Tsuna saw the kid, he hid behind Hibari, but not before the kid had seen him. "Hey, is that you dame-Tsuna? Why are you here? Did you hurt yourself again or did you just fall?" the kid yelled from across the room.

The people on the room snickered and all eyes turned to Tsuna, who had started to cry. He sat on the floor behind Hibari, mostly because there were no chairs left. Hibari growled, and picked the boy up, cradling him against hid chest to try to get him to stop crying. Dame-Tsuna? He hadn't heard that name before… wait, there was that first time they meet. Those kids had called him Dame-Tsuna to. After Hibari growled, everyone's eyes turned to him and seemed to register who he was.

The brother of the boy who had called out to Tsuna clamped a hand over the child's mouth and quickly ran out of the room. Hibari's eyes narrowed but at that moment the door slid open and the nurse appeared. "Hibari-san, you can see the doctor now."


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor entered shortly after Tsuna and Hibari. Tsuna was sitting on the bed, Hibari in the chair next to him. "OK, let's see, what do we have here." He walked over to Tsuna and gently looked at his arm. He frowned and looked up at Tsuna, who looked like he was about to pee himself, scooting away from the doctor. Hibari chucked and ruffled the boy's hair. "Well we are going to need to get it x-rayed. What happened?" he asked, looking pointedly at Hibari.

Hibari shrugged "He fell down some steps at school while he was running." Hibari said with a bored expression, not bothering to explain further. The doctor knew who Hibari was and could guess many scenarios of what could have happened. The doctor sighed. "Well, yes, that could do some damage." He stood up and motioned for Hibari and Tsuna to follow him. He led them to a small room and told Hibari to wait outside. Hibari was about to protest but the doctor explained it was the only way. The doctor led Tsuna into the room and over to a big machine.

After the x-ray, Tsuna and Hibari had to wait in the room while the doctor studied the results. Tsuna sat gently in Hibari's lap, almost asleep when the doctor came back. He was a little surprised to see how close the two were considering the reputation Hibari had. The doctor shook his head and proceeded to place Tsuna's x-rays on a screen.

"As you can see, his arm is broken in two places. Once near the shoulder and again in the middle of his forearm." The doctor explained. Indeed the picture showed that there was a clear break in the upper part of his arm, above the elbow and again in between his wrist and elbow. That was not that clear of a break however, the bone was broken in two different places, yet still together. Hibari flinched at this, it looked bad. He gently took Tsuna's arm in his. It was swollen and red, but the same thing had happened last time he broke it to, though this time seemed worse. He must have landed on the stairs before he landed on the floor.

Hibari sighed and laid down the sleeping Tsuna on the bed as the doctor got the bandages ready and wrapped his arm in a tight cast. He then explained to Hibari basically the same thing he had heard last time, though Tsuna was much younger than. The doctor told him that he couldn't get the cast wet, even when he took a shower. Hibari sighed. He had forgotten that part. He would have to help the herbivore out.

Before Hibari left the doctor's office, the doctor reminded him to look out for any situation that might arise. As Hibari knew, but the doctor stressed, was that Tsuna was very weak, not just physically, but his bones were weak to. The doctor asked if Tsuna was eating enough and Hibari had replied yes, the herbivore always ate all of his food whenever he was home. In that matter, why _did_ the herbivore always seem so hungry after school?

After Hibari and Tsuna got home from the doctors, Hibari had helped Tsuna take a bath, which was awkward since they hadn't done that in about two years and Hibari sent Tsuna to bed. Hibari started thinking; he was going to pay a visit to school tomorrow. It was the day that family and friends visited the children in school for the first few hours. Hibari would of course stay the whole day under the pretense he was inspecting the new generations progress. They would be in middle school next.

_~The next day~_

Tsuna awoke the normal time in order to get ready for school, but was surprised to see Hibari still standing next to his bed. Tsuna almost never saw Hibari in the morning because of his school duties. Tsuna got out of bed and followed Hibari into the kitchen where breakfast was waiting. During breakfast Tsuna kept looking at Hibari, trying to figure out what Hibari was still doing here.

After the first few minutes, Tsuna got up the courage to ask Hibari directly. "W-why is n-Nii-Chan not at his school? Did something h-happen?" Tsuna flinched as Hibari turned to look at Tsuna, but relaxed some as Hibari's eyes softened. "Today is the day that I'm going to visit your classes, it is custom, and I must see for myself what this year's children will bring with them to my school." Hibari stated coolly.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he comprehended what Hibari told him. A big smile slowly and happily stretched across his face as his hair bobbed. "So Nii-Chan is going to be in school with me? Is so happy! Do you think you will be proud of me Nii-Chan?" Tsuna asked innocently, looking up at Hibari brightly.

Hibari smiled when Tsuna came bouncing over to him. His herbivore is the only one that can do that. He has never smiled for anyone else. The small child wrapped his arms around Hibari's waist and dragged him to the door, not wanting to be late, like he usually is. Well actually the only reason he is ever late is because of some of his classmates. For some reason they just don't like him. But today, Tsuna was going to try his best.

As they neared the school, Tsuna let go of Hibari's hand and looked around, seeing some of his classmate's bigger brothers. All the parents were probably working, though there were a few. Hibari walked straight to the school and into the classroom, taking a seat in the back, away from the noise of the class.

The teacher, along with all the other adults in the building of course knew who Hibari was so they just let him be. The other children in the room flinched away from him when he directed his cold stares in their direction. As class started, Hibari soon noticed that Tsuna was a little secluded from the rest of the students, tediously trying to write notes with his left hand. He paused only to glance back at Hibari and smile, or to answer a question. He seemed like the only one being called on, put on the spot every chance there was.

Hibari made a point to ask the teacher about this after class. As this class passed, Hibari became more and more irritated. Tsuna would have his hand up for a question for about 10 minutes until the teacher turned to him and called on him, only to ask a question about the very subject Tsuna did not understand. Then all of his classmates would laugh at him as he struggled to answer, even the teacher. "Dame Tuna, I suggest that if you don't know the answer to the question, then you don't raise your hand, ok. I'm sure there are many people out there willing to answer just as much as you, except they actually have answers."

After this happened a few times, Hibari got up and left the class room, he couldn't take it anymore. Someone would get hurt if he stayed. Tsuna's face looked like he was going to cry. After Hibari had wondered the halls for a while, the bell for lunch rung. He slowly made his way back to the class room.

He saw Tsuna sitting in his seat, looking like he had never left, staring out the window. Hibari walked over, Tsuna didn't seem to notice until Hibari rested a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna whipped around so fast, it almost made Hibari himself jump. Tsuna had his hands over his face in a protective manner. He sighed in relief when he saw it was just Hibari. Hibari bent down and pulled Tsuna up into a hug.

Lifting Tsuna and taking his place in his seat, Hibari leaned against the window with Tsuna in his lap. "Herbivore, why aren't you eating lunch?" Hibari asked, not looking from the window. Tsuna shook his head, "I'm not hungry, I-I gave my lunch to someone who forgot theirs."

Hibari didn't quite believe him, but didn't get a chance to continue because just then the teacher walked in. Tsuna lay down in Hibari's lap and Hibari waved the teacher over. "Teacher herbivore, I want to talk to you about how you and your class treat my herbivore."

He said, but the teacher just gave him a confused look. "You mean you have a relative in the school?" she asked, apparently not yet seeing Tsuna in Hibari's lap, behind the desk. Hibari nodded and Tsuna sat up, stretching to reach up to Hibari's neck and hug him closely, careful of his cast. "Nii-Chan, why are you talking to my teacher? Are my grades not good enough?" Tsuna asked, sitting comfortably in Hibari's lap, looking towards the teacher.

Hibari chuckled, "No, Tsuna, your grades are fine. I know you try your best." He shot the teacher a glare as he said this. The teacher couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine as she recalled the thing she said and did that day "Oh, H-Hibari-san, y-your Tsuna's brother? How, um surprising." She stated nervously, looking between the two.

"Yes, I am what you could call a brother to Tsuna. We both live together alone at my house. My parents are always away and so is Tsuna's dad. His mother has two other children to take care of so when Tsuna met me, I just started being, I guess you could say, his guardian." Hibari said as the teacher became more nervous by the second.

Tsuna looked up as Hibari stood, placing Tsuna on the floor. "I'm going to the roof. I hate crowds." Hibari said as he made his way out of the classroom. Tsuna was fast to follow, "Hibari Nii-Chan, can I come with you, to the roof? Some of my classmates go up there sometimes, but they tell me I'm not allowed to go up there. Please?" Tsuna said as he ran up to Hibari, stumbling over his feet but he caught himself before he fell. He looked at Hibari with hopeful expression.

Hibari sighed, and picked Tsuna up, shifting so that Tsuna is sitting on his back. Tsuna snuggled warmly into Hibari's back. They made their way to the roof. Lunch was half over by now, and Hibari felt a slight pain in his stomach from not eating. He looked back at Tsuna, wondering why he was not eating lunch. He was sure that Tsuna would not just give his lunch away like that.

When they reached the roof, Hibari put Tsuna down and walked over a corner, ignoring the frightened stares. Tsuna looked around the roof, most people were minding their own business, but they all kept glancing nervously at Hibari. Tsuna didn't really understand why they were scared of his Nii-Chan, but Tsuna still walked over.

No one was even trying to hide their stares now. Everyone had the same thought 'Dame-Tsuna is actually going within 10 feet of Hibari! He is going to get himself killed.' Some of the older kids who were with their brothers snickered at Tsuna's ignorance, but that changed to horror when Tsuna grabbed onto Hibari's jacket sleeve, his fingers brushing his armband, and tugged.

The other people in the roof gasped as Hibari slightly turned his head to look at the boy. Everyone in the vicinity gapped in awe as Tsuna quickly ran to the other side of Hibari when he turned his head and took a seat in his lap, before Hibari had a chance to look at him. Tsuna snuggled into Hibari and Hibari then wrapped his arms protectively around Tsuna's small body, chuckling at the child's antics.

Tsuna usually did this same thing at home, or when he was upset. Hibari glanced around at the people watching, giving them all a deathly glare. The few other people on the roof quickly looked away, wondering why Hibari was not biting the boy to death. "Herbivores, what are you staring at? I suggest you get back to your classes. Lunch ends soon and I don't think you would want to be late. I do not tolerate lateness, I'll bite you to death." He said, standing up, still holding Tsuna.

No one wasted anytime making a bee-line for the door, Hibari smirked as the left. Tsuna watched in awe as his classmates, the ones who are always so mean to him, panicked and tripped as they ran out the door, back onto the school. "Nii-Chan Is so cool!" Tsuna said as he looked up at Hibari, oblivious to the killing intent. Tsuna giggled as he wiggled for Hibari to put him down. Hibari did this, but still held on to Tsuna's hand, or else the child might run down the stairs again.

Hibari sighed, "Tsuna, do you have _any_ friends here?" Hibari asked, crouching down to Tsuna's height and looking in his eyes. Tsuna looked away and tried to get out of Hibari's grip but Hibari just held him tighter. "U-uhh, w-well, I'm s-sure, u-umm, yeah, i-I'm sure I have s-some classmates, who are nicer t-then the r-rest." Tsuna answered, avoiding eye contact. Hibari sighed again "Tsuna, is there anyone here, that you could truly call your friend?" he asks, bringing a hand up to Tsuna's face in a loving manner.

Hibari didn't like to openly admit it or show it, but he really did care deeply for Tsuna. He wanted Tsuna to be happy, and have someone to help him through school when he himself couldn't be there.

Tsuna met Hibari's eyes with his own, before tears escaped his eyes and he shook his head no. Hibari frowned at this answer and was determined to find Tsuna a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

OMG I am soooo sorry that it took me so long to update (I am blowing off my homework so I can get this chapter done right now)! My Microsoft word had a spaz attack and kinda crashed sooo… I can't believe that actually happened to me! Usually I get mad when people don't update for a long time then update again and say thing like "ohhh but my computer broke!" Pisses. Me. Off. So I totally understand if you are angry with me! Anyway thank you to all those who reviewed and I love you all!

Chapter 4:

When they got back to the classroom, no one paid them much attention, probably because they were too scared to say anything to them. Hibari went back to his seat and Tsuna went back to his desk. Thankfully the rest of the day went on with no incident.

Hibari did notice that there was one kid; his name was Yamamoto or something that seemed at least a little concerned about Tsuna. He asked if Tsuna was ok, or if Tsuna understood the lesson, and didn't join in when the other kids made fun of Tsuna, although now that Hibari was there, most of the teasing had stopped.

Hibari knew that even though the kid put on a carefree and ignorant mask, that he was really actually in depth with everything that went on, not missing a thing, not the comments that he pretended not to hear, or the stares he pretended not to notice when he helped Tsuna when he had trouble. Even though Yamamoto himself struggled academically, he still helped Tsuna. Hibari noticed that the kid seemed like an idol in his class or something, seeing as everyone respected him.

Hibari couldn't help but get a little jealous at how relaxed Tsuna seemed around the kid. He also noticed how Yamamoto didn't flinch when Hibari approached them after school.

"-nd if you ever need any help or anything, you could also visit my house if you wanted. Oh, hello Hibari-san! HAHAHA I was just telling Tsuna that if he ever needed help with his studies that he could always come over to my house, if that's ok with you!" Yamamoto smiled as he continued packing his bag. Tsuna was getting a little flustered at Yamamoto's kindness.

"B-but I have Nii- h-Hibari-san to help me! He is really smart and he is even in a higher grade, and I wouldn't feel right imposing and…" Tsuna kept talking, and Hibari noticed that the child was getting light headed and was swaying on his feet as Yamamoto tried to calm him down. Hibari chuckled at Tsuna, but decided to get home soon. Tsuna had never eaten lunch, and Hibari thinks he knows why.

"Herbivores, I don't think either one of you really got the lessons today. Tsuna, why don't you invite the other herbivore over? I guess I can make an exception for you, I will tutor you both, but only you two. Don't even think about bringing any other of your friends over, or I will bite you to death." Hibari stated, glowering angrily at Tsuna. He could not believe he was going to allow another herbivore into his house.

Hibari sighed as the two boys antics as the talked animatedly to one another. Hibari shot a wary glance to Yamamoto. The kid seemed nice enough, but Hibari would judge that. Right now he worried about getting the boy some food! He was always starved when he came home, and he had even stayed after school today. Hibari was pulled out of his thoughts as Tsuna waved good bye to Yamamoto, promising to plan a study session later.

Hibari waited by the door as Tsuna gathered his belongings. Tsuna almost fell backward when he lifted his book bag, but Hibari caught him, and straightened him up, holding his hand as they walked out of the building. They were about 45 minutes late getting home.

As they walked in the door, Tsuna finally worked up the courage to tell Hibari about a headache he had. It had been bothering him for a while now, but he didn't want to get told off for avoiding his homework. He was a little afraid if being called weak once again from Hibari, but his head really bothered him.

"H-Hibari Nii-Chan, m-my head hurts, I want to go lay down." He makes his way to the couch before Hibari grabs his uninjured arm.

"Herbivore, you have to eat something first, or else you headache will only get worse. Just deal with it for now and I will give you some medicine later." Hibari states simply, pulling Tsuna close in a hug before kissing his lightly on the forehead. Tsuna tries to push away and swats at Hibari's hands. "I'll go make dinner, ok? Do you want to help me?" Hibari asks.

Tsuna quickly nods his head, eager for the rare chance to help Hibari. Ignoring his pounding headache he walks out into the kitchen, standing on a stool placed next to the sink (a very pink stool if I might add, it was a gift to him from Hibari's mother one time). He watched as Hibari got the stuff ready to cook. Tsuna giggled, Hibari was a really bad cook, but Tsuna put up with it. Tsuna was no chef himself, but he was glad that he was better than his Nii-Chan, and so he was often asked to 'help' in the kitchen, for the sake of Hibari's own pride.

"What are we making today, Nii-Chan?" Tsuna asked warily, trying not to fall from his stool. Hibari looked over at him skeptically, not putting it past him to pass out right then for not eating lunch. No wonder he's so short.

"Chicken." Hibari answers shortly. "And as soon as you are done, you are doing your homework, and right after taking a shower and going to bed." Tsuna looked like he was about to argue but Hibari cut him off. "Don't talk back. It's not very _ladylike." _Hibari said with a smirk at Tsuna's face, though it was true, Tsuna did remind Hibari of a little girl.

It took a while for the sentence to sink in. Tsuna's face reddens and he turns away. "I'm not ladylike at all! It's just you imagination!"

"Well you sure aren't manly in anyway, let alone boyish." Hibari said walking to the refrigerator. He hears a crash and sighs before turning around. Tsuna had fallen off the stool, again. At least the stool wasn't very tall. Hibari sighed again as he swept the child into his arms and sat down while Tsuna snuggled warmly onto Hibari's jacket.

Hibari heard Tsuna mumble something and listened carefully enough to hear Tsuna say "Fix your own food, Nii-Chan. I'm really not hungry; I just want to get in bed."

Hibari sighed, "No, Tsunayoshi, you have to eat and I have to help you take a shower so you don't get your arm wet." Hibari stood and placed Tsuna on his back, holding him tight with one hand as he fixed the rest of dinner, which turned out slightly burnt.

After they sat down to eat, an akward silence filled the air, only to be interrupted by the few times Tsuna dropped his fork. Eating with the left hand is really hard, apparently. Hibari sighs and cleans up his plate, "Have you done your homework yet?" he asks. Tsuna looks up surprised and meets Hibari with a confused and pleading expression.

"B-but Hibari Nii-Chan! It Friday! Can't I do it tomorrow? Please?" Tsuna begs, not wanting to do his homework with such a headache. He looks hopefully up at Hibari and wraps his arms around his Nii-Chan's waist, looking up with a puppy-dog expression.

Hibari sighed, "Fine, but take this medicine before you get into the shower." He took the medicine out of the cabinet, carefully double-checking the label and poured a small amount into a spoon he had ready. Tsuna looked doubtful, and eyed the medicine warily. He knew from experience how that 'medicine' tastes like. He reluctantly swallows and chokes a bit, Hibari pats him on the back and hands him a class of water.

Hibari hates how much this child can make him change his personality. To anyone outside, he is cold hearted and ruthless, but for some reason, this child just makes him feel warm when he is near, and he has the sudden urge to protect him. He hates how it makes him feel, but at the same time, he loves it.

By loving Tsuna, he gets a feeling that he never really experienced before. That feeling, one he was longing for his whole life, the feeling of being accepter, being loved. A feeling that even his parents could not full give him. Tsuna. So innocent, so helpless, so carefree and just plain cute. It made Hibari feel needed, and it's true. Tsuna did need Hibari. He needed him to act like a brother, needing Hibari to take care of him and keep him safe, to comfort him. Something Tsuna's mother was good at, but never had time for. She had Tsuna's sibling constantly clinging to her and therefore had almost no time for just Tsuna.

In that way, they needed each other, they spent a good deal of their lives together, the loved each other. Maybe not in the real kind of love, but in sibling love, they were all they had, and they had each other. And who knows , Hibari smirked, love is very unpredictable.

Thank you people who reviewed! I am already working on my next chapter, but things are hard! My first year of high school! People are always asking what I want to be when I grow up and I'm always like "duh.. a millionaire!" haha but seriously, who doesn't want to be a millionaire! No, I want to be an author or something… do you think that I am good enough? I just lack inspiration. Thank you to those who reviewed! I'm sorry I can't give you anything, but I hate it when people are all like: review and I will give you a cyber-cookie *insert gay giggle here*


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! Sorry for the late update again and also I am really really sorry for the URL mix up last time. For some reason, it wouldn't fix itself… I took me two days to work it out! Grrrrrr! ALSO I NEED A VOTE IF YOU HAVE A SAY WEITHER TO MAKE THIS STORY YAOI, OR KEEP IT BROTHERLY LOVE, OR BRING IN NEW CHARACTERS! Anyway:

ON WITH THE STORY!

_**Who knows, love is very unpredictable. **_

After Hibari helped Tsuna take his shower (because of his broken arm) and helped the child in bed, Hibari took a shower of his own, savoring the steaming water and relaxing for the first time that day. After changing into his pajamas, Hibari lay down in his bed, one room away from Tsuna. He thought back about what had happened that day, and what this implied happened every day. 'let's see' he thought, 'first there was the stares, then the teacher, then the lunch, then the other kids…' Hibari thought a bit more, until the topic of Yamamoto came up. Hibari could not decide if the boy was a good kid to rely on, or if he should keep an eye out for trouble. To Hibari, the boy seemed nice, and would probably be a good friend to Tsuna. He seemed to know what he is doing, and other kids don't mess with him. He could keep Tsuna safe at school, at least until Tsuna gets into middle school at the end of the year.

That brought Hibari to another topic. School will be getting out in a few months, and the summer will be here. He needs to plan something to keep Tsuna entertained to the kid won't get bored. This train of thought continued until Hibari heard quiet footsteps coming from the hall towards his door.

He sighed and stood up silently, walking over to the door and crouched down to Tsuna's height, leaning against the door frame. Hibari had to hold in a laugh as Tsuna walked around the door and almost ran into Hibari. Letting out a squeal of surprise, Tsuna was quickly wrapped in Hibari's arms and carried toward the bed.

"Herbivore" Hibari smiled at Tsuna's giggles as he tried to free himself out of Hibari's arms.

"Nii-Chan!" giggles "let me go! I had a bad dream!" Tsuna cried, though a smile was on his face and he tried to break free of Hibari.

"Do you want to tell me about the dream?" Hibari asked, sitting on the bed and placing Tsuna in the covers before getting in himself. He looked over at Tsuna, who seemed to be thinking hard. But then Tsuna shook his head.

"No, I forgot what it was about. I just remember that there were lots of people there. I do remember them. There was you, and Yamamoto, and a white-haired boy standing next to me, there were a lot of people but I remember them, there was also a baby. Oh yeah, you and Yamamoto also looked a lot older! There was this guy in all white, and lots of fire and, and there were marshmallows." Tsuna got a confused look on his face.

Hibari looked at Tsuna and after a while he got a little annoyed at how quiet the boy was being. Hibari sat up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes Nii-Ch-" the boy replied before cutting himself off with a round of laughter caused by Hibari's tickling. Tsuna rolled around in bed, his previous worries gone. Hibari smiled as he tossed Tsuna in the air before some more tickling. It was one of the rare times that Tsuna and Hibari had brotherly fun, instead of Hibari acting like a parent or Tsuna getting hurt.

"N-Nii-Chan!" Tsuna gasped between laughter "s-stop, I can't breathe!" another round of giggles cut the boy off. Tsuna tried to tickle Hibari back, but found that he had quite a disadvantage with such short arms. As the tickling stopped, both boys lay there, breathing hard. Tsuna is lying across Hibari's stomach, facedown, and Hibari was weaving his figures in Tsuna's hair.

Hibari looked around the room, taking in all the detail that he had seen almost every day of his life, but also a new presence. He looked down at Tsuna and took in all of the boys features, though hard to see in the dark. The way his hair parted against the sheet, or the way his breaths were coming, slow and shallow. Proof that he was sleeping. Hibari's gaze lingered on his lips for a second, before darting away. The boy just seemed to bring more life into the room.

Hibari sighed. It was getting late, and Hibari wanted to take Tsuna out to the meadow the next day. It would be chilly tomorrow, so Hibari started going through the checklist for Tsuna in his head.

Tsuna woke up the next morning with the headache back. He looked up and was surprised to find Hibari there, sleeping peacefully. Tsuna was still lying across Hibari, and propped himself up on his elbows carefully as to not wake Hibari. Tsuna slowly shifted his weight to his left hand, the one with the cast, and lifted his other to brush away some of the hair that was in Hibari's face. Tsuna laid his head on Hibari's chest, as he listened to the slow beating of his heart. It was rare moments like this that Tsuna enjoyed the most. Knowing nothing bad was likely to happen, and that Hibari was happy and peaceful.

He lay there for a while longer, drifting in and out of the world of dreams and reality. He had no clue what time it was, or when his Nii-Chan would wake up.

Tsuna sighed. If he moved forward to get up, then he would fall off the bed, and if he moved back, then Hibari might wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up into his Nii-Chan's face. He noted the change in breathing and saw Hibari's eyes start to flutter. He smiled as his heart swelled and scooted up to sit on Hibari's stomach, no longer worried about having to wake him up. Random thoughts flew through his head as he stared at Hibari. 'I wonder what Nii-Chan has planned for today?'

Tsuna laid closer and wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck as his eyes fully opened. Hibari blinked before slowly wrapping his arms around Tsuna's back on instinct. Hibari turned and buried his head in Tsuna's tangled mess of hair, before letting out a big yawn. He looked around surprised when he realized how long he had slept. He looked out the window, 'well, at least it was still morning' he thought. He almost jumped in shock as Tsuna jerked up, his face inches from Hibari's, and a big smile on his face.

"Good morning Nii-Chan! You took a long time to wake up, I almost thought you were going to sleep all day!" Tsuna sat up and started to scoot out of bed, pulling on Hibari's hand as he headed out of the room. Hibari sat up and blinked again, but let a small smile grace his lips as he allowed the small figure pull him out of bed and out of the door. Tsuna led the way into the kitchen. Hibari was at once blinded by the light. The kitchen was bright white, with each wall reflecting the sun light let in by the back doors. He squinted, and looked around, trying to get his bearings. He had only opened his eyes a few minutes ago, and even his room was sheltered by thing curtains. He sighed as he helped Tsuna fix the pancakes, lifting him up to reach the cabinet and set the stove. Hibari smiled as Tsuna hummed a sight tune as he made breakfast. Hibari paused for a second to take in how much Tsuna looked like a girl. Spatula in hand, standing on his stool, and he even had a pink apron (courtesy of Hibari's mother once again), he turned and shot Hibari a glare, though looking quite like a befuddled kitten, telling him to keep setting dishes, instead of staring at him, before promptly bursting into a fit of giggles seeing Hibari wide eyes. Hibari himself was actually quite shocked. And the Hibari Kyoya DOES. NOT. GET. SHOCKED! He was actually really surprised at how much Tsuna looked like a chibi mom scolding her child. Hibari smiled once more.

The things this kid did to him.

The next few minutes went by with Tsuna almost falling once again off the stool, only to have Hibari shoot up from his seat at the last minute to catch him. Gently placing Tsuna down on the floor, Hibari flipped the pancakes onto two plates, getting forks and handing Tsuna his plate. He followed him back over to the table, where they started to enjoy a nice Saturday breakfast. "Nii-Chan, what are we doing today?" Tsuna asked, as some syrup from his pancakes ran into his lap. Hibari sighed.

"Well first you have to get on some clean clothes," Tsuna looked down in his lap sheepishly. "Then I was thinking about going to the flower-" the words barely left his mouth before Tsuna was excited.

"Really Nii-Chan? You mean it? We haven't been in like two weeks! You are so awesome! Best Nii-Chan ever!-" Hibari chuckled as Tsuna practically bounced in his seat.

A little later, after the two boys had changed and showered, they started to pack their lunch. Tsuna counted down the check list as Hibari confirmed the contents were there.

"Four sandwiches?"

"Check"

"Two drinks?"

"Check" Hibari held up the water.

"Table cloth, plates, snacks?"

"Check, check and check, are you ready Tsuna?" Hibari asked. Tsuna nodded, why did he feel this way? Lately, whenever Hibari called him by his name, instead of 'herbivore', he would get all these fluttery feelings. He couldn't figure out what it meant, so for right now he decided to just shrug it off and go with Hibari who was already halfway out the door.

A/N: ok, would you rather have short chapters and faster updates, or longer chapters and less updates? Its up to you because I try to make all of my chapters at least 2,000-5,000 words, but it takes a while, tell me which one you want.


	6. Chapter 6

The path was easy enough to find, having done so hundreds of other times. Tsuna had soon caught up to Hibari and they now walked side by side, just a little ways out of the city, they came about the path that leads into the woods. Really it only went for about 5 minutes before becoming less dense and becoming a grassy meadow, in full bloom, on a little outcropping looking over the outskirts of town. This belonged to Hibari's family, but no one really paid attention to it. In fact only a few people knew that it even existed.

Hibari's father had shown it to him a little after they had moved to town, and Hibari has brought Tsuna here ever since they met. It was one of Tsuna's favorite spots, from what Hibari could tell. They didn't really come here often though; Hibari reserved it for special occasions and only a few times in-between. Tsuna sprinted ahead and flopped down in the grass.

Hibari smiled at the scene, it was so cute. Tsuna had always been adorable in Hibari's mind, an adorable little brother to take care of; an adorable little brother who can calm you down when you get mad, or upset. Hibari never took for granted what Tsuna did to him. When he would get mad at someone, or when he got into a fight, one look form those chocolate brown eyes and he was instantly calm. 'I doubt the little herbivore has any clue about what he does to me' thought Hibari with affection. Hibari glanced around the familiar space as he walked over to Tsuna, spreading out the blanket with more difficulty than necessary considering Tsuna demanded to help and kept letting his end go in the wind.

Hibari smirked as he watched Tsuna chase his end of the blanket. Hibari was mystified at the things he was feeling. He loves the boy, in a brother way, protective, caring, nurturing, he tries his best to do anything he could for the boy. Hibari takes his responsibility like an adult, even though he just recently turned so. Hibari still remembers his birthday; he had been being constantly harassed be the younger boy that whole week prior about what he wanted, but Hibari didn't say a word. He liked to leave the choice up to Tsuna. Its more fun that way, then it's a total surprise, as much as Hibari hates surprises. He and Tsuna had constant banter all that week. It went along the lines of:

"Niiiii-Chan! Your birthday is coming! What should I get you?"

Usually answered by: "Herbivore, I do not care what you get me, as long as it isn't too troublesome, so no, you cannot get me a puppy." Hibari smirked at Tsuna's crestfallen look.

"Nii-Chan! Tell me what you want for your birthday!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Well then I won't get you anything." Tsuna huffed

"Fine with me," Hibari smirked

So of course, he was so surprised when he woke up that Sunday morning with Tsuna next to him with a poorly wrapped present.

It had been a handmade picture frame made with glue, glitter, Popsicle sticks, stickers, and crayon. There had also been a card, it read: To Nii Chan, hAPPy BiRthDAy! It was decorated with multiple colors and had a drawing of a house that looked similar to their own. On the cover it had two stick figures, one of which Hibari guessed was himself, and the other was Tsuna. Hibari's character was colored in red with black hair and two tonfas by his side. Tsuna's own color was red and had a mop of brown hair, colored even more wild than his real hair.

The best part however was the picture inside the picture frame. It was a picture of the two of them in this very meadow, during their last visit. Tsuna had brought a camera that his mother had gotten him, and set it up a little ways away in the grass and set it on auto. He then ran back over to Hibari to jump in his lap right as the camera went off. When Tsuna had checked the camera a few minutes later he had looked very pleased with himself.

Thinking back on it now, Hibari was very grateful to the present. It was one of a kind. The camera laying the grass, made flowers appear before them, blurry unfocused, but essential to the beautiful quality of the picture. The main point of focus was on the two people, crystal clear, in such a way you could almost see it happening, was Hibari, sitting on the light colored blanket, with the picnic basket next to him. He was holding out his arms, a rare look of pure joy on his face, as Tsuna was jumping into his arms. The picture had snapped, catching Tsuna halfway into Hibari's arms. To Hibari, it is something that he will keep forever. A memory of good times, and good times to come.

"-ok Nii-Chan?" Hibari was yanked back into the present by Tsuna angelic voice, timid, yet full of comfort, his voice was soothing to Hibari.

"I'm sorry Tsuna, I was thinking about that present you got me for my birthday. Thank you." Hibari offered a smile. It warmed his heart at how much his brother cared about him.

"You're welcome."

Hello? How did I do?

Comments?

Questions?

Anyone have an idea on where I can take this story? Cause I'm lost… I want it to have an actual plot, but about 15 are going through my head… I NEED A PLOT!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

It was a comforting silence. One broken only by the wind in the grass, and the fluttering of bird wings. The two boys shared this comfort as they ate their lunch in peace, glancing over at each other every now and then, and having Tsuna burst out in giggles whenever one of them was caught looking.

Silence.

…more silence.

…more silence.

"NIIIIIII-CHAAAAN!"

"hn."

"Nii-chaaaaaaaaaa!"

Silence.

"Ni-"

"What?"

"Do you want to play tag?"

Silence.

"No."

"Please?"

Sigh.

"Fine."

"Yaaaay"

Tsuna giggled lightly as he chased after Hibari who he… couldn't find… was his hiding? Tsuna glanced around the clearing. Yeah, that sounds like something Hibari would do. Tsuna can't even imaging Hibari playing tag like normal. He would always win if he did.

'Nii-Chan is probably waiting somewhere for me to find him!' Tsuna ran towards the trees. As he neared the edges of the trees, he saw a flash of color. He took off after the flash of yellow he saw. He ran into the woods, calmly looking up and down trees. AH! There! In the top of a tree a little ways away was Hibari. Tsuna walked up to the tree.

"Nii-Chan! No fair! I can't climb trees!" Tsuna shouted up.

"Who says it has to be fair, hm?" Hibari replied with a smirk

Tsuna thought for a few seconds before replying. "Well if you don't come down, I'll come up." He crossed his arms to wait for Hibari's response. Sure he had a broken arm, but that didn't mean he wouldn't at least _try_ to climb the tree.

Hibari looked down at Tsuna, a calculating look in his eyes. Sure his herbivore was weak, slow, shy, easily frightened, and many more things, but more than anything, he was stubborn. No doubt he would try to climb the tree. Therefore Hibari decided it would be in both of their best interests if he were to come down from the tree peacefully. It wasn't as if he was giving up, oh no, Hibari Kyoya would never do that. No, he would simply come down from the tree, avoid the herbivore on the ground, and go find another hiding spot. Then when the coast was clear, he would calmly and coolly walk back to the meadow and sit on the blanket, claiming that he won.

Yes, a perfect plan.

However, right before he set this plan in action, a flash of yellow came flying towards them. Before one could blink, Hibari had registered the incoming object as a threat, dropped swiftly to the ground, pulled Tsuna behind him, and shielded the blow. Skidding back a few inches, Hibari mentally cursed himself on letting Tsuna almost get hit. He stood in a defensive position. Feet sitting in the skid marks left on the ground from the impact. Hibari growled as he considered a new threat. Not being one to judge, he quickly dismissed the little facts, like the attacker was a mere baby, but instead looked over at anything that could potentially be dangerous.

The baby had on a suit and a fedora. An odd choice bud once again, Hibari wasn't one to judge, at least he wasn't wearing a dipper. Sitting of his chest was a pacifier. Yellow in color, and large in proportion to the rest of his body. It seemed to emit a type of power Hibari could never describe. Hibari's eyes narrowed at the gun in the kid's hand. The child, seeing his gaze, chuckled as the gun transformed into a lizard and crawled up onto his hat to rest.

Hibari's eyes narrowed a considerable amount more. A series of thoughts ran through his head all at once. Why did this baby attack them? How could a baby have so much power? What was that gun? As it seemed the baby was not going to attack them at the moment, Hibari reached behind him and pulled Tsuna closer, still shielding him with his body.

Tsuna was still in shock, the game of tag forgotten, as he observed the other person in the area. He peeked around Hibari for a better glance at the stranger, but Hibari shifted so he couldn't see.

Hibari stiffened as the baby stood up straight, waiting for him to play the first card. The Acrobaleno smiled. Looks like his job just got easier. The two menacing mafia members regarded each other coolly. Recognition dawned on Hibari, but his stance stood true. He had met this child before, only a memory now, taken by the wind. The next word confirmed hi suspicions.

"Ciaossu"

Any suggestions on ideas to try? Any good stories that you think I should read? I'm all for inspiration.

And if anyone wants to know… I'm making Hibari's dad part of the mafia, not a significant member, but just so Hibari knows a little about the mafia world. This will all be explained in the next chapter… thank you!

I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU ARE SO WONDERFUL!

-reviews are very much appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

Hibari stared coolly at the Acrobaleno. He could feel Tsuna shift behind him once more, Hibari placed an arm in front of Tsuna. "What do you want?" he asked in a slightly annoyed voice. He thought he made it clear that he hadn't wanted any part in this type of world, the one where his father comes from, the world of mafia. "Leave peacefully, you have no reason to be here." He said growing more nervous of the Acrobaleno's calm appearance.

"Actually I do", said his small child like voice. "The ninth sent me._ Vongola_ the ninth, I know you know just who I am referring to." Of course Hibari knew. Anyone who knows anything about the mafia knows that name, and even most who aren't in the mafia. But what could they want here? The most powerful family now in service, the Vongola, was not only known to be powerful because of its money, but its special attributes and weapons along with being such a well-knit and well founded family. No one messed with the Vongola family.

"If you just let me explain, I think we could come to an understanding. I was sent here to teach somebody. That somebody is then destined to become Vongola's tenth heir. So rather than hiding,*dramatic pause* why don't you let Tsuna out from behind your back so I can teach him all he needs to know to grow up nice and strong in the big bad mafia world." Reborn finished with a smirk.

Hibari froze, his face blanked, his posture faltered, it was everything he had feared. No! Tsuna couldn't become part of the mafia! Hibari, with his father being an important part to the underling families of the mafia, knew how dangerous it was. Tsuna was too weak. He can't even fight without hurting himself! No, no, no, no, NO!

*ahem* reborn coughed to draw Hibari's attention back to him. He wasn't going to let the herbivore be taken away from him. "no." he ground out thought clenched teeth, aware of Tsuna clutching the back of his shirt tightly in fear of what was happening.

"Unfortunately you have no say in the matter; however since you are so close to him you have two options. I wouldn't want Tsuna taken away from all thing familiar from him. One, you can cut all ties with him and he will be taken to Italy, or you can accept willingly and he can remain here with you, but you must become a part of his family." The Acrobaleno stated evenly as he assessed the intelligent young man, and the child, looking way younger that supposed, cowering behind him. Reborn knew Hibari would make the right choice. He could not beat the Acrobaleno right now, no matter how strong he is, and he knew it. Also the problem with the last guardian will be solved too, reborn mused.

Looking up, Hibari startled the Acrobaleno. With a new glint in his eyes, and many thought in his mind, Hibari made his decision.

"I accept."


	9. Chapter 9

Omg omg omg omg I am sooooooooo sorry! No, I'm not quitting this story, it's just that my computer wouldn't let me type anything in Microsoft word. We had to re-but the whole system! I am sooooo sorry; I will make it up to you somehow. Also my email won't work on Google chrome so I have to go through all this crap just to see your reviews! Also there have been some issues on the ages, anyone can help, I got some reviews, so I went back and re-read the chapters and then someone would review something else and I even got myself confused. So please put up with the ages until I get them sorted out, or send me a review. Anyway, I need ideas for many stories so I can write those instead of making you guys wait forever while I can't think of what will happen next in this lame excuse for a story. Thank you!

Welcome!

Chapter… ?

Looking up, Hibari startled the Acrobaleno. With a new glint in his eyes, and many thought in his mind, Hibari made his decision.

"I accept."

Reborn smirked and turned his back on the pair, disappearing once again into the forest, gone as suddenly as he came. Hibari growled at the retreating figure, knowing that there was nothing he could do at the moment, but wanting nothing more than to smash the Acrobaleno's face in. But then again, Hibari noticed, that Tsuna was still cowering behind him. Eyes never leaving the spot the strange figure had once been, he tightened his hold on Hibari, slightly ashamed when he let out a small yelp as Hibari turned and patted his head.

Tsuna looked up in time to see Hibari glaring deep into the woods, as if he could still see the retreating threat. Hibari noticed Tsuna's staring and wrenched his eyes away. With a grave face Hibari steered Tsuna out of the thicket, his eyes never wondering from the path ahead.

As they neared the end of the forest, the blanket came back into view. Tsuna, shock almost forgotten, but still a little unsteady, released Hibari's hand and made his way to the blanket, stopping with one foot on the blanket, a look of recognition flitted across his face for a second. Twirling back around to face Hibari, a ghost of a smile flitted over his face.

"Nii-Chan" Tsuna said as Hibari grew closer, slowly, a little unsure of how to take this change in Tsuna. Tsuna leaned forward, his smile growing bigger as if he just had the best memory come back. Dreading the words to come, Hibari understood what was about to be said.

"Nii-Chan" Tsuna repeated.

"Your it."

~0~0~0~

A few days after the incident in the forest and Tsuna was back in the doctor's office to get his cast removed. Hibari sat patiently in the chair next to the bed, alert but looking as if he was about to fall asleep. In truth Hibari hadn't been sleeping well ever since the encounter in the woods. Also, more nights than not, he would notice Tsuna wake and come into his room, before thinking better of it and turning around to go back to his own. Tsuna saw the change in Hibari. He was more grumpy and tired all the time, so of course when he had nightmares, or even when he just woke up, he always tried not to bother Hibari in hopes that he would get better.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in and took Tsuna to the x-ray room to re-examine his arm and remove the cast. Hibari sat in silence, examining the room. After about 2 minutes, he felt something was wrong. Hoping out of his chair, not a second to late, a bullet punctured the back of the seat where he had been sitting not seconds before. Looking around for the culprit, his tonfas out the second he felt danger, he noticed a cactus in the corner of the room. A cactus, with a face. Forgoing the urge to just leave the room like nothing happened, he simply made his way over to the strange plant. Noting that the plant was most likely the offending object in the room, he stood on guard, when nothing happened he turned to leave, when once again a bullet whizzed right passed his ear.

"Never turn your back to a cactus" an overly squeaky voice lectured while Hibari mentally cursed his luck. "-you never know when they might stab you in the back."

Taking this little hint as a warning, Hibari spun around and blocked the expected attack.

Reborn smirked and jumped back, his piece of stale bread turning back into a lizard.

"Pretty handy trick, huh? This is Leon, a metamorphosis chameleon. He turns into anything a want, it's pretty nifty in a pinch." He stated smoothly.

"Hn, is there anything you needed, baby?" Hibari asked

"No, not really," reborn admitted, a sly smile appearing on his face.

Hibari looked at him incredulously, but quickly schooled his expression to an indifferent stare, which seemed to be his default.

"Well than why-"

"You need to always be prepared. Remember, you accepted the role as a guardian; you need to be aware of your surroundings. There will be attempts of your life many times, as well as those against Tsuna."

"Tsunayoshi is perfectly capable of taking care-"

"Are you sure about that?" reborn smirked knowingly

Hibari paused for a second in thought, but it seems like a second was all it took. Coming from a few rooms over, the unmistakable cry was heard.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii"

~0~0~0~0~

Yeah! Bianchi is introduced in the next chapter, as well as Gokudera, I'm not really going to be following the plot except for the characters. It's going to be more like side stories of the adventures and the small things that make the characters closer.

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_


	10. Chapter 10

You all give such nice reviews! You have inspired me to do another chapter! Ok, now where did we leave off?

"Are you sure about that?" reborn smirked knowingly

Hibari paused for a second in thought, but it seems like a second was all it took. Coming from a few rooms over, the unmistakable cry was heard.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii"

Hibari's head snapped toward the sound. He was out of the room as fast as he could go, leaving only an unnoticed empty cactus shell.

He shot down the hall, opening every door, ignoring the screams of some of the more indecent occupants of the rooms he left savaged on his hunt. Nearing the end of the hallway he heard a crash coming from the third door down. Making his way to the door as quickly as possible, he threw it open. Ducking quickly, he only just managed to avoid some sort of edible… thing fly into the hallway, dissolving the wall. Looking down he noticed Tsuna cowering at the base of the door.

In the room stood a strange woman. Her hair was pinkish, is you choose to describe it like that; she wore a small tank top that hugged her frame along with form-fitting bell bottom pants. In her hands was what Hibari guessed some strange dishes. One looked round, and if Hibari was correct, looked like pizza. The other two looked like triple decker cakes. She had a savage scowl on her face as she looked up at Hibari.

She took a step forward, as Hibari whipped out his tonfas. Seconds later they were in each other's face, Hibari deflecting all sorts of strange food as she advanced.

'She's fast' Hibari admitted to himself 'but all she depends on is her dexterity and the weapons she has'

"What d-do you want?" Hibari heard Tsuna ask coyly.

"Vongola Decimo, you stole reborn from me. Today, you will die!" with that she lunged at Tsuna, pasta at the ready.

"Hiiiiii-"

Hibari intercepted her at the last minute, pushing the dangerous food into the wall next to Tsuna's head.

Tsuna gasped as Hibari fell into a defensive position in front of him.

"Hibari-San!" Tsuna exclaimed, seeing him there for the first time. Hibari noted that Tsuna was cradling his arm, freshly removed from the cast. Hibari allowed a small smile to grace his lips. At least his arm was better.

"Get out of my way boy, this has nothing to do with you." Bianchi snarled

"Oh but it does!" Reborn's voice echoed in the room. "He's a guardian."

Bianchi looked around wildly, the two boys in front of her forgotten almost instantly.

"Reborn? Is that you?" she asked, a love-struck expression plastered on her face. "Reborn honey! I've come to take you back; you don't have to stay here, come back to Italy with me. We can get married, and have kids and-" she kept rambling as reborn landed to Tsuna.

"We didn't start off on very good terms yesterday, allow me to introduce myself." Reborn smirked as he continued. Hibari did nothing, as he just wanted to leave this place and take Tsuna home and watch a move. Maybe one of Tsuna's favorites, like Howls Moving Castle or something.

"Ciaossu, my name is reborn, and I'm the number one Hitman, I will also be your tutor." Reborn chuckled once again as he was lifted up by a still love-struck Bianchi. "Oh and also, this is Bianchi, otherwise known as the Poison Scorpion. She will be trying to kill you, so be on your toes."

Thomp~

Tsuna fainted

Reborn smirked knowingly

Hibari sighed

And everyone went home

And later that night, when Tsuna woke up, they did indeed watch Howls Moving Castle.

_**Thank you**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hibari and Tsuna had just finished watching Howls Moving Castle. Tsuna looked about ready to fall asleep, despite his 'nap' this afternoon, if you could call it that. Hibari gently picked Tsuna up and carried him to bed, where he rolled back the blankets and set Tsuna down, sitting next to him. Hibari silently rested his hand atop Tsuna's head, giving it a reassuring pat, as if to say 'it's ok. No matter what happens, and despite all the things that have happened, it's going to all be ok.'

As Hibari was about to leave, he felt a pull on his arm that kept him from getting up.

"Don't go, Nii Chan, I might have bad dreams again, and I don't want to wake you up in the night because I think you haven't been sleeping well." Tsuna said in a cute, sleepy way. 'Wait,' Hibari thought 'Did I just think that Tsunayoshi was cute? Though now that I look, he really is, all bundled up with his little blue rabbit beside him- wait. Of course I think he is cute. He is like my brother right? Do all big brothers think their younger sibling is cute? All the pairs I have seen always seem annoyed with each other all the time; I don't know what to think.'

Hibari sighed and lay down next to Tsuna. Tomorrow was school, and he knew that Tsuna was going to invite Yamamoto over the next day. Hibari had spoken with Tsuna earlier about how he had to go see his mother and brothers tomorrow. Tsuna nodded, resigned to his fate. Hibari knew it was awfully akward for him, to go back to his home when he doesn't really live there anymore.

Hibari stayed on this train of thoughts as he drifted to sleep. Feeling Tsuna shift closer to him, Hibari turned and wrapped his arm over him as he drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Tsuna opened his eyes slowly, stretching his body. He looked at the clock and noticed it was still very early, around 5:15 in the morning. Hibari was still in bed, but he too was starting to stir. Tsuna sighed; he wished this moment could last at least a little bit longer. It was so peaceful to be just laying here.

He snuggled next to Hibari who tightened his hold on the boy, and nuzzled his hair. Tsuna giggled and turned around, noticing not for the first time how hard Hibari's stomach is. He pressed his hands against his own stomach, feeling a flat, smooth surface, but still squishy.

He experimented a few times by pressing his hands inward, spaying his fingers over is ribs. He then pressed his hand against Hibari's stomach. It was bigger than his, the hand he had there only covered the middle of it.

He soon felt Hibari's hand covering his own.

He heard Hibari chucked softly "What are you doing?" Hibari asked.

A simple question yet one Tsuna wasn't sure how to answer.

"Your stomach is so flat and hard. Mine feels like a marshmallow. How is yours like that? It's no fair!" Tsuna tried to hide the hint of a smile as he pouted playfully.

Hibari pressed Tsuna's hand harder to his stomach and tensed his stomach, muscles flexing. Smiling to himself as Tsuna stifled a gasp. He knew that the child always wished to be as strong as he was, but Hibari couldn't bring himself to put Tsuna though such intense training.

Tsuna took Hibari's other hand and held it to his own squishy stomach. Hibari's smile grew wider as he wondered how Tsuna's stomach could be so smooth. He sqeezed his hand on Tsuna's stomach, receiving a squeal from the boy and faint commands to 'stop tickling' him. Hibari wished this moment would last forever.

He looked at the clock and sighed, he really needed to get ready for school; Kusakabe could only handle so much.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I love how when I think of Hibari laughing I think: chuckle. And when Tsuna laughs it had to be: giggle. huh?

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Gah I am really starting to hate this story because I have no clue where to go and I feel like my writing skills are terribal!

However as long as you keep me motivated (REVIEWS) then I will continue to update. I changed my name on there so yeah, its still me here, not some freak taking over my story. Thank you

I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

It was just another ordinary day of school for Tsuna. He slowly walked towards his class, eyes shifting around the worn down halls. He took in the way the wall paint chipped in some places and had yellowish looking stains in others. He sighed to himself as he walked over to his seat, ignoring the snickers of 'Dame-Tsuna' as he got out the materials necessary for the class. He heard Yamamoto's laugh from somewhere in the room, and footsteps growing closer.

"Hey! Tsuna, what's up? Why do you look so down today man?"

Tsuna spun around, facing Yamamoto. Did he really look so down? It wasn't that he wasn't feeling fine today, it's just that the moments he and Hibari had shared that morning had been so rare and special to him, he was sad that it had to end.

"I-Im fine, Yamamoto. Really, I am." Tsuna added the last part as Yamamoto shot him a skeptical look.

"Really Tsuna? You don't look so good, maybe you should go to the nurse's office."

Did he really look that sick? He had thought it was just the normal stress of everyday life for him. He usually feels this way when some-

"Class today we have a new student!"

Yup, when something like that was about to happen. This won't be good

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Omg writing conversations is like talking to yourself O.O

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

THANK YOU

PLEASE REVIEW

IDEAS?

QUESTIONS?

**l**

**l**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13

OK so I know the previous chapter was short but I wanted to make it its own chapter instead of being part of this one.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Class, today we have a new student." Announced the teacher from the front of the room, forcing Tsuna to turn around as Yamamoto walked back to his seat. Yep, just how did Tsuna know that something like this was going to happen today?

Standing with the teacher, just reaching her shoulder, was a boy who looked only a little older that Tsuna, of course that was nothing to judge by as Tsuna was so vertically challenged. He had stark white hair and a turquoise blue shirt on under his school uniform, which was a wreck. His tie hung loosely around the neck of his unbuttoned shirt and he had many bracelets on his right wrist, to many for Tsuna to count.

His eyes were scanning the class room, hesitating slightly as they landed on Tsuna, his face growing softer in a surprised manner, but his eyes soon hardened in a look of determination.

"Class this is Gokudera Hayato, and as of today he will be joining this class. I expect you all to treat him with respect and help him if he needs it. He is a transfer student from Italy and it is undecided how long he will stay." With this she turned to Gokudera. "I hope you have a wonderful time here and enjoy yourself the rest of the year. You can choose your seat, there are three left. One by Himari, class raise your hand if I call you please" she paused as a girl in the back of the room slowly raised her hand. "Ah yes, you could sit either there, by Mr. Yamamoto here," she gestured to where he had his hand raised, "or by Tsuna, near the front."

She hadn't even had a chance to finish her last sentence as Gokudera unceremoniously fell into his seat, the one next to Tsuna, second row. Tsuna looked over the boy once more. He looked like the delinquent type, the kind that gets into trouble, the kind that he avoids. Tsuna sighed as the class resumed its normal pace, but he kept throwing glances over at the new student, even catching him staring once or twice.

Something about the kid gave him a bad feeling. Anxiety in the pit of his stomach that foretold something bad was going to happen soon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At the end of the day, Tsuna started on his way to Hibari's school. He had just finished making plans with Yamamoto, and it was all planed out. They would walk to Hibari's office together, and study there, and then they would all go home together and continue studying in Tsuna's room.

Thinking about the plans of the next day, Tsuna only realized he was about to bump into something about a half a second before collision. Sliding to the side to avoid the person, he almost tripped, taking the person down with him, but however, a strong arm reached out to grab him and balance them both. Tsuna looked up and was greeted with Gokudera Hayato. Stifling a gasp he jerked himself upright, bowing for his rudeness on the boys first day.

"I-Im so sorry. Y-You see, I was just thinking and didn't realize where I was going, and I am not very good at… anything really. That's why people call me Dame-Tsuna I guess, haha anyway I'm sorry for bump-"

"Vongola The Tenth"

Tsuna started "W-What? Are you with that little kid in the hat that attacked me and Nii-san? W-What is a Vongola?"

Gokudera stared at the kid in front of him, not trusting whether he was lying or telling the truth. The kid did look harmless, but the again looks could be deceiving.

"Vongola The Tenth, prepare yourself"


	14. Chapter 14

I thought maybe I should update this…

()()()()

"Vongola the Tenth! Prepare yourself!" Gokudera Hayato sprang into action as Tsuna got up and started running away as fast as he could. Gokudera gave chase. He ran toward Hibari's school, screaming for his Nii chan. The rest of the students just looked at the scene in confusion. 'Uh-oh,' they thought 'Hibari won't like this' but they stayed to watch anyway.

Hibari heard the commotion from his office and saw Tsuna running though the schoolyard, he sighed and stood.

The students were so into the chase scene, no one noticed Hibari until he stepped into the middle of the circle they had created. As soon as they noticed Hibari, and the scowl on his face, they took a few steps back.

"Ha that kids gonna get it!" said a random onlooker, drawing a few snickers from the crowd. To their surprise though, Tsuna turned toward Hibari and ran at him full speed. Some shouted out warnings but they fell on deaf ears.

Tsuna launched himself at Hibari, who caught him and held him protectively, drawing many gasps from those who had never seen Hibari show affection.

"ALL I DID WAS BUMP INTO HIM NII CHAN I SAID I WAS SORRY AND NOW HE WANTS TO HURT ME AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!" Tsuna cried as the crown openly gawked.

Gokudera came to a stop in front of the prefect.

"Che," sensing danger, he stepped back "You win this time Vongola."

'Vongola' Hibari thought.

Hibari was about to give chase but something held him back. He looked down at the child in his arms, then at those around him.

"Herbivores, if you don't quit your crowding in 5 seconds, you will be bitten to death."

The yard was cleared in 3.

()()()()()()

I know I don't update this and that the updates are too short, but I don't even remember what was happening in this story, and I don't really like it anymore. Currently I am working on a reunion fic, and I try to make that one at least 1,000 words per chapter, and update daily, so if you want, you should go read that one and review! Thanks!


End file.
